


Eternity

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Creation, Creatures, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magic, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Soulmates, VictUuri, figure skating, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Alternate universe where Victor and Yuuri are gods.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. So I really wanted to try out this idea. I've had it for a very long time but with different characters, and I just really wanted to see how it worked with Victuuri...
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this story.

In the beginning there was nothing. 

Then there were creatures. 

Not creatures like you and me, but special ones. Creatures meant to create. 

And they did... Two of them even created our world. 

But as they worked together, they managed to create something bigger than themselves. 

They created love. 

They got it from each other and they placed it into our world, giving it life.

But what they shared and what they created made the other creatures jealous. They wanted to take the love for themselves.

But their love could not be taken, only shared. 

And once realizing this, the other creatures decided to destroy it. 

But creatures cannot be killed. And nothing they shared or created could be destroyed.

So in order to keep the couple from achieving higher than them, the other creatures did something horrible…

They took away the couple’s memories and banished them to live in the world they had both created. For the rest of eternity…


	2. You found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... The real story begins here! :D

Eternity goes on for far too long.

Yuuri would know. He had lived through it...

The first thing he remembered was waking up. Alone.

Surrounded with what the humans would later refer to as ‘dinosaurs’.

He lived through the fire that destroyed them, and everything else… 

He was the one who had everything restored.

Yuuri had the ability to create life. So it was his responsibility to return the green to the ground and the blue to the sky. 

He watched how the planet started over. 

As time passed, it became more clearly that the planet had a mind of its own, as it started creating by itself... Things than Yuuri couldn’t even dream about. Humans for example…

There was a time when the humans worshiped Yuuri. They called him a god. Their god...

There was also a time where Yuuri kept humans as his companions. But after a while, it became too painful to watch them die. So he pulled away. Prefering to live alone, without anyone for him to lose.

Yuuri had roamed the world for longer than he could remember. 

But the humans had eventually come up with a way to keep track of time, and Yuuri was grateful. 

Today it was 2017, and it was the time for opportunities. He had even bought himself a smartphone for the occasion.

Yuuri decided to try a career in figure skating. He had always admired it. And since he was immortal, he needed something to pass the time.

Yuuri had gathered his share of talents over the years. But figure skating was the one that he loved the most.

So he hired himself a coach, not that he really needed one, which his coach also pointed out frequently. 

Yuuri could skate better than any human, but he needed someone to help him with the people. 

He wanted to be known as the best. And there was only one person standing in his way. 

A Russian figure skater named Victor Nikiforov. 

He, like Yuuri, had very little of their personal information available for the public.

Yuuri had watched him back and forth for the past year. He felt as if he knew him already. In interviews, he could almost predict exactly what the man would say before he even spoke, and that intrigued him.

Victor’s skating was beautiful and Yuuri admired him for it.

He also possessed an amazing charisma, making everyone fall for him at first sight. That too, was something that Yuuri admired.

Yuuri was still very uncomfortable around humans. He could speak any language fluently so it wasn’t due to lack of communication. It was rather the lack of understanding exactly how the humans functioned and how to respond to them.

Which was why he had no idea how to handle his current situation. 

He was at the Grand Prix final, minding his own business while preparing to go out on the ice for the final time, when suddenly Victor Nikiforov came out of nowhere to talk to him. 

“You’re the new figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, right?” Victor asked with a cheerful heart-shaped smile.

“Yes, and you are Victor Nikiforov, third-time-world-winning-champion.” Yuuri stated.

“Yes. That’s me. I just finished watching your performances and let me just say that you’re really good!” Victor smiled as he moved closer to Yuuri.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said and looked into Victor’s piercing blue eyes. “You are really good yourself.” He knew that humans often responded to compliments by returning them, so that's what he did.

“You think?” Victor smirked.

Yuuri had no idea how to respond to that.

“Why haven’t I seen you in the skating world before, Yuuri? Why did you decide to start now all the sudden?” Victor asked as he moved his hand toward Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri quickly took a step back. “Because I was bored.” He answered honestly.

“Bored?” Victor’s eyes widened and he actually looked surprised.

Did Yuuri just reveal something? Crap.

“Do I know you?” Victor asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“No.” Yuuri said quickly and decided to warm up somewhere else.

Just when he turned around, Victor grabbed ahold of his wrist and Yuuri felt how everything became blank at the contact.

Yuuri was standing in a white void, alone, naked. 

Suddenly Victor appeared before him.

They were all alone. There was nothing, or no one else, but them… 

Victor stretched out his hand to Yuuri.

And suddenly the reality slammed back, hard. Yuuri felt his knees buckle as he fell to the ground. And Victor’s hands were suddenly all over him.

“It’s you!” Victor gasped.

Yuuri looked up to him, his memory returning to him at full force. His breathing sped up and his heart was about to beat through his chest.

He grabbed the sides of Victor’s face. Pulling him in for a kiss.  
Victor immediately melted into it. Pulling Yuuri closer.

Yuuri pulled away, simply so he could look at Victor again. He couldn’t believe that it was truly him… 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this idea!! :D
> 
> Please tell me what you think!! :D


	3. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV.
> 
> Also, my fingers are hurting from all the writing... How did I get so obsessed with a story I discarded months ago?
> 
> I guess Victuuri brings everything to life.
> 
> Also, I hope you'll like this chapter. :D

Victor’s first memory of this world was waking up to the darkness and the cold.

He was alone, and he was scared.

The rain pouring down on him had him shivering.

Somewhere, he could hear monsters roaring. Today he knew them as dinosaurs, but back then…

The fear was burning inside of him like a wildfire. He looked down and saw how orange flames were decorating his palms, until they weren’t. Suddenly the fire was everywhere. 

And it was spreading fast, cutting through the rain and vaporizing the oceans. It destroyed all signs of life there might have been. And now Victor was indeed, all alone…

A few days later, Victor walked on charcoaled ground. Staring up at the orange sky. The fire had finally settled. 

The most things Victor did, was to walk around. He didn’t know where, he just knew that he was looking for something.

It felt hopeless. Everything he saw was either black or orange. Except form when the night fell, leaving him in complete and utter darkness.

One day however, he came across the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… A meadow. 

He laid down on it, cherishing in the scent of flowers.

Everything looked up after that day. The ground became greener, and the sky became bluer. And everything became better…

Victor kept on chasing everything new. 

One day he reached the ocean and saw the most magical thing. A fish.

Something that was so alive. He decided to stay there. He watched how the fish turned into more, and some time later. He saw how one very special fish crawled out. 

Victor had never felt so protective of a creature before. So he stayed close and took care of it. 

More fishes did the same and climbed out of the water into the air. And it didn’t take long before those fishes became something else.

Victor kept following it. Watching every step on how those creatures finally turned into humans.

And humans were both the worst and the best thing that he had ever experienced. They were capable of so much good and so much evil. Victor was intrigued and terrified of both. 

Time flew… and suddenly it was the 21-century. According to humans anyway. They decided to start on zero when some human was born in a barn or something… Victor wasn’t really interested.

Having been on this planet since the start, made very few things worthy of a second glance. But Victor had to do a double take when he one day walked passed a skating rink and saw a girl fly through the air with so many spins it made Victor dizzy.

He had suddenly came up the perfect idea… A way to pass his time… 

He was going to become a professional figure skater. 

It didn’t take long for him to conquer the sport. He had the ability to freeze over lakes, which is where he practiced, for days and nights for about 10 years. 

He then decided to take his talents into the public eyes of the humans.

He loved being the only one with the capability of surprising them.

And he did, he won every single contest, and he relished in the praise he received. 

But three years later and he had already started to become bored… No one was surprised by his skating anymore. And if he couldn’t surprise people, then what was the point?

His coach, Yakov seemed to think that everything was about winning. Such a human concept... In reality, there never were any true winners.

In an attempt to motivate him, Yakov pressed his phone at him, telling him to look out the other competitors so he knew what he was up against. 

Everyone seemed pretty straight forward, but there was one who caught his attention.

He was the most beautiful human Victor had ever seen. With that dark hair and those beautiful soulful eyes.

Victor had never fallen for a human before, but this must be what they talked about when they mentioned love at first sight.

He quickly ran over to Yakov.

“Who is this skater?” Victor asked. He needed to find him. The first human in decades, who actually managed to surprise him…

“Katsuki? He’s probably in the hall somewhere preparing for his performance…”

“Katsuki?” Victor questioned, it was an odd name, but he would take it.

“Yuuri. He’s doing his debut this year, and his kind of a loner…” Yakov said grumpily. “Don’t worry about him, newcomers are usually no threat…”  
Victor didn’t bother to hear the rest the old man was saying. He darted away to find the man who he suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about.

He did find him in the hall. Yuuri didn’t look worried until he noticed Victor.

Victor really didn’t want to scare this human away so decided to greet him in the best way possible, activating all of his charms and people skills that he had collected over the years.

“You’re the new figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, right?” He asked with his cheerful heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds. 

“Yes, and you are Victor Nikiforov, third-time-world-winning-champion.” Yuuri finally responded. His voice held no enthusiasm at all.

Victor needed to fix that. Some admiration was in order.

“Yes. That’s me. I just finished watching your performances and let me just say that you’re really good!”

Victor moved closer to him, watching how the other skater’s eyes widened slightly.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said now looking into his eyes.

Victor wished he could bring back the human called Shakespeare and ask him to write a poem about those eyes.

“You are really good yourself.” Yuuri said. He almost looked calculating, like he was trying to determine Victor’s reaction.

Victor needed to keep the man on his toes. “You think?” He sent the shorter man his award-winning smirk.

He suddenly looked lost. Maybe Victor did too good of a job?

Victor realized that he needed to get closer to the man.

“Why haven’t I seen you in the skating world before, Yuuri? Why did you decide to start now all the sudden?” He asked, he genuinely wondered. He got the sudden urge to touch the man’s face, but just when his fingers were about to brush against the cream colored face, he pulled away.

“Because I was bored.” Yuuri responded. 

Now it was Victor’s turn to be surprised.

“Bored?” He questioned. Figure skaters always had a reason for doing what they did, if it was love, passion or simply fun. Victor had never met another artist who did what they did because of boredom. Except from himself.

There was something incredible familiar with the man in front of him. Maybe he just projected his own feelings on the man. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that they had met before.

“Do I know you?” Victor asked. He knew he couldn’t possibly forget a face like Yuuri’s but there was no harm in asking, right?

“No.” Yuuri replied.

Panic grasped Victor. As Yuuri turned around, ready to leave him. Victor couldn’t let that happen, he needed him… he needed to know him… 

Without thinking, Victor’s arm moved by itself and his hand curled around Yuuri’s wrist keeping him in place.

Suddenly Victor was standing in a white void looking into Yuuri’s eyes, and finally, Victor remembered.

He remembered the void, he remembered the others and he remembered being ripped away from the man he loved and placed into their own creation. 

He was suddenly slammed back into the reality. Staring into the eyes of the love of his life.. 

He had to touch him again, just to make sure that he was actually real. “It’s you.” Victor gasped.

He looked how something flashed in Yuuri’s eyes as recognition dawned on him.  
Suddenly Yuuri saw him, like he really saw him for him.

He felt Yuuri’s hands on the side of his face and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Yuuri’s. The taste was intoxicating. He pulled Yuuri closer he needed more…

 

Yuuri pulled away, and Victor was once again met with he most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Yuuri’s face broke up in sadness as he whispered the three most beautiful words the humans had ever learnt.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm sorry for the evolutiuon á la me... Also... Victor is the reason to why the dinosaurs are extinct? :O
> 
> But hopefully you liked this chapter... :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please... Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
